Louder Than Words
by srsn
Summary: Songfic: Andy assesses her relationship with Luke, it doesn't turn out in his favor.  Set to Celldweller's "Louder Than Words"


**A/N:** My first ever songfic and my second ever published fanfic.

I was reading fanfiction with my iTunes playlist on shuffle and this song (Louder Than Words by Celldweller) came on and it made me think of Luke and Andy and how I really don't like them being together. This was the result.

As I am new to the world of songfics, tips for improvements are more than welcome.

Let me know what you think =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or anything associated with the series in any way, shape or form nor do I own Celldweller's song "Louder Than Words"

* * *

><p><strong>Louder Than Words<strong>

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_Actions speak louder_

_Shut up!_

She couldn't believe it. How had she not learnt by now? She'd gone out of her way today. She had promised him an excellent steak dinner, and she had rushed home from work in order to get it ready for him, leaving a very annoyed partner and former training officer behind to do the vast amount of paperwork they had worked up that day. And where was _he_? At work.

_So here we go again_

_You're opening your mouth_

_Before you think_

_Your insincerities are clinging to me like the stench_

_Of your last drink_

_He_ had promised to be home. _He_ had told her what time dinner should be ready. She'd made the dinner on time. That was three hours ago. The candles she had lit, had long since burned down, and some candle wax had dropped onto the table. He was going to be mad.

He'd spent an insane amount of money on that table.

As she sat there staring at the wax still dripping slowly she caught herself thinking that he would probably be more upset about wax on the table than if some random guy had punched her. She shook her head to try and clear her mind of her thoughts like you would an Etch-A-Sketch, and to her surprise it worked to some extent.

Well, maybe that was due to the fact that she had downed a whole bottle of wine before shaking her head like a crazy person. She sighed, and used her hands to steady herself on the table as she waited for the dizziness to wear off.

_Shut up!_

_Did I really hear you say you're sorry?_

_Hard for me to believe_

_I don't get how you're buying your own story_

_You're piss broke emotionally_

When he had finally come home an hour later, _four hours_ later than when he had promised to be home, he had just given her a weak apology saying he had an important case before heading off for bed. He had barely even looked at her.

She had just stood there in the hallway staring after him. Couldn't he see what his actions were doing to her?

_I'm watching_

_Listening_

_The volume's always the same_

It was always like this. She only saw him for two hours tops a day, 30 minutes as he got ready for work in the morning, and if she was lucky 30 minutes when he came home from work in the evening, before he went off to bed. The remaining hour she saw him was a compilation of glances of him when they were both at the precinct at the same time.

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I don't want to hear dead words from you_

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I just want to see what you will do_

She had decided.

At least she thought she had until she talked to him.

She had wanted to end things.

He had told her he loved her.

_Shut up!_

_So here it goes again_

_A deafening parade of duplicity_

_Birds falling from the sky_

_The air is poisoned by the breath_

_You waste on me_

The morning after the talk things had gone back to the way they always were. He got up, showered and shaved, dressed, ate and left for work, one thing was different though; he had said "I love you" as he walked out the door. He hadn't looked at her.

What kind of relationship was this? Living together for three months and only seeing each other 2 hours a day? Interacting with each other less than 1 hour a day? And what they did talk about were things like the weather or about one of his cases. She had more meaningful conversations with her best friend's seven-year-old.

_Shut up!_

_The thought of you has become so disappointing_

_Hard for you to believe?_

_You never seem to fail to change the stories:_

_You so effortlessly breed_

He was supposed to be the good guy. The guy who wouldn't hurt her. The guy who was excellent in every aspect of his life. The stable guy who would be there when she needed him. The one to pick her up when she was feeling down. That's what everyone else's impression of him was anyway.

_I'm watching_

_Listening_

_The volume's always the same_

When she thought of him, the only thing that came to mind were broken promises and absence.

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I don't want to hear dead words from you_

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I just want to see what you will do_

Her shift with Sam had been nice. He had let her vent all her frustrations about Luke while they were patrolling in the car and it had helped remove some of the weight off her shoulders. He always asked her how she was doing. He didn't even need to ask. Somehow he just knew when she was having a bad day, which was more often than not lately. He was always there to listen and give helpful advice.

Why couldn't Luke be more like Sam?

_Shut up!_

_Shut up!_

_Actions speak louder_

_It's time to play again_

_Deception is your game_

_But why would you want to wear that shame?_

_It speaks louder than words_

After her shift ended Luke had actually been waiting for her in the precinct parking lot. She wondered why she had the honor of his undivided attention for once. He had brought her home to change into a dress and heels before he had taken her out to one of Toronto's finer restaurants. They had actually talked about _her _day for once, and it felt great. When they came home and had crawled into bed, she had asked him what the special occasion was. He had told her that he had just cleared all his cases before he turned his back on her and quickly fell asleep.

_Shut up!_

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I don't want to hear dead words from you_

"Luke. I can't do this anymore."

"What? Why?"

"You're never here."

"But I love you, Andy."

"You don't act like it."

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_I just want to see what you will do_

_The thought of you has become so disappointing_

_Actions speak louder than words do_

_(So here we go again)_

"But I love you."

_Shut up!_

_The volume's always the same_

_Actions speak louder_

_Shut up!_


End file.
